A conventional lamp is generally served for illuminating purpose. Several conventional display devices disclosed the using of a plurality of optical fibres bunched together at one end, at which a light source is illuminated for decorative purpose. Such an optical-fiber display device is difficultly made since it requires much labor, causing an increase of its production cost. Meanwhile, the display device with optical fibers can not provide a bright illuminating effect and is merely served for single decorative use.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of conventional lamp or optical-fiber display device, and invented the present holographic decorative lamp.